


Oh The Places We Will Go

by rosethorngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Assorted Supernatural Creaures, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Other, Shifters, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things you once thought to be just mere fairytales and campfire ghost stories have come true; or well, come out from hiding. Bird-Shifter!Puck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Places We Will Go

Title: Oh The Places We Will Go  
Rating: T/PG-13 (For Now)  
Genre: Slash, Supernatural/Humor/Family/Angst  
Pairing: Puck/Finn, Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, Finn/Rachel  
Word: 1,068  
Warnings: Shifters, Werewolves, Vamps, Faeries, Other Supernatural Creatures, Language, Mating, OOC  
Summary: All the things you once thought to be just mere fairytales and campfire ghost stories have come true; or well, come out from hiding.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything related Glee. No profit being garnered.  
A/N: I know another story for me. Can’t help myself.

The world has become a strange and crazy place.

All the things you once thought to be just mere fairytales and campfire ghost stories have come true; or well, come out from hiding. Vampires, werewolves, faeries, witches, shifters…seemingly overnight they became a part of regular society, and integrating into our everyday lives. Mostly because they apparently were already there, just hiding from fear of the backlash. 

But unfortunately they couldn’t stay in hiding as technology advanced and people became nosier and nosier. And information was able to travel faster and faster. It became impossible to hide their natures and this gave way to conspiracies of all kinds.

Conspiracies of course led to people making up false stories to fill in the gaps of the things they didn’t understand.

The Grimm Brothers really fucked them over as they portrayed them as they horrible creatures bent on destruction and to eat all human’s young and such. And sure, there are bad Cryptids, but there are also bad people.

Does that mean that all people get looked at like their freaks? No.

But as the conspiracies continued to grow, and the crazies got crazier with their theories, they decided to end the suspicions once and for all. To come out and show the world the truth. 

And when they did, of course they were met with resistance. But they were also met with a great lot of acceptance. Especially once people started realizing how they had been convening with these “mythological” creatures completely unknowingly without any incidence in all this time, so why would they start something now?

They were utterly shocked to find that the things they had been programmed and conditioned to fear were actually all very…well…normal. Even boring.

They held jobs. 

Had families.

Owned homes and cars.

They shopped at your local grocery stores for real food, and gave to the people ringing their bells with The Salvation Army buckets every holiday season.

Yes, they were some traditions – if you will – and things unique to each species. But not in the grotesque and malevolent ways they had been portrayed. 

Shifters mated and they mated for life. Sometimes that meant a type of Dom/sub relationship, depending on breed. Were there any crazy sacrificing rituals to go along with it? No. They simply gathered there families of their clans together – like humans do for their weddings – and said their vows to each other before going off and mating and marking each other. No weirdness really.

Vampires drank blood, yes; but not human unless they were somehow deranged. Human blood was extremely fatty, number one; and number two, they weren’t really big on the having to kill people thing. They drank animal blood which they got from either animals they hunted themselves or simply going to a butcher shop and buying it. They also ate regular food. And while sensitive to the sun, they didn’t burst into flames in the sun. Merely got a headache if they weren’t wearing sunglasses. Oh, and the garlic thing is an absolute joke. They rather enjoyed Italian food, thank you very much.

Werewolves? Shifted into oversized wolves at will, not just on the full moon. However, the pull of the moon makes the itch to change stronger. It also makes mating with their chosen mates much more fun. But they weren’t raging, out of control monsters lurking around corners at night waiting to rip you apart. Truth be told, they don’t really understand how that rumor even got started. When they shift on the full moon, most of them are so busy fucking their mate’s brains out trying for pups to do much else. And they only ever hunted animals.

Seeing a pattern?

For all intents and purposes, they were just like every other human out there.

They just might sometimes look slightly like a humanized animal like a bird, cat, goat, etc. Or might be able to splash you with water without using anything other than flicking their wrist and willing it to happen. 

Sometimes they had green skin if they were an Earth faerie and they were helping a tree grow. Some sprouted gills and a mermaid tail when they hit the water. Some even breathed fire…although these ones don’t really like to, as they complain of the ashy taste it leaves in their mouth.

Yeah. 

So not really all that scary, and certainly nothing like the legends that have been made up to fill the human minds with fear. For this reason, Cryptids have been able to mostly just continue about their normal lives after stepping out, just no longer having to hide what they really are.

And it’s no different for high school.

Well, actually, if there was any one particular group that was most annoyed with being forced out it was probably the high school aged Cryptids. Because regardless of anything – gender, race, sexual orientation, and now species too) kids are cruel. They don’t need much of a reason to be.

And suddenly they had a lot of reasons to be.

On the bright side they stopped bullying the gay kids for the most part. They had new targets with all kinds of new weaknesses to exploit. Bullying the LGBTQ teens suddenly became rather boring and old news. Small victories and all, right?

It was much more fun irritating the likes of the harmless shifters and the weaker Cryptids. 

And very quickly a whole new caste system emerged which completely shook up what everyone once thought could never change.

Yes. High School is tough for a normal teenager. But for a Cryptid teenager it’s worse. 

And that’s what this story is about.

A group Cryptid and human teenagers banning together and forming a Glee club. Standing against the new caste system…and failing sometimes. It has romance, and drama. Humor and tears. Ups and downs in friendships, and learning how to be you when you’re surrounded by a bunch of people telling you it’s not okay. And throught it all still remaining the best of friends. A great epic if I do say so myself.

And it all begins with a boy named Noah Puckerman, a bird shifter, who’s in love and heat with a human boy named Finn. And how this human boy’s mother just married into bird shifter family, granting Finn a stepbrother and stepdad.

Oh, the places we will go in this story… 

…it will be quite surprising.


End file.
